Undertaker in love with the Crimson reaper
by LilithXxLuv
Summary: As Grell was walking through the streets of london he found himself in Undertakers shop, after a long talk Undertaker decided to help the poor reaper but he has like him for a while so what will happen ... Undertaker x Grell - Verbal abuse


Undertaker X Grell

It was a dark, stormy night; everyone had taken shelter apart from a certain clumsy redhead who was walking down the long, dimly lit street. He was soaked to the bone, his long red coat clinging to his skin, his hair sticking to his face.

William was still scolding him for the death of madam red and all the prostitutes, Sebastian was still pushing him away, well more like throwing or punching him. Even he knew he didn't have a friend in the world.

The storm grew fiercer, lighting brightened up the sky. Grell jumped and started to run to the nearest place he could find. A shop with a grey sign hanging above the door with big letters reading 'UNDERTAKER' He reached the door, shoving it open and running inside.

He slammed the door behind him, panting heavily. A few moments after he caught his breath he felt a strange feeling in the air. Turning around he noticed many dusty wooden coffins resting against the walls of the shop. The crimson reaper raised an eyebrow, curious of what laid beneath the lids maybe; an old man who had a heart attack, a young child who fell down the stairs or maybe one of his handy works, one of his beautiful red painted women. He chuckled to himself when a loud creak was heard throughout the store.

"Hello and welcome to my lovely shop Kehehe" A coffin lid slid to the side of a casket and a man with long, grey hair stepped out. "It has been a long time since I have seen you; you defiantly like to make a show. First you are Madam Red's clumsy butler then you reveal yourself as the infamous Jack the Ripper hehehehe" The creepy mortician moved closer to the soaked man "But you are neither of them are you, Reaper" Grell grasped at the word, _How the hell does he know what I am,_ "What is your real name? Hmmm, red flowing hair, pointy teeth … hehehe, I have heard all about you, clumsy, slacker, an absolute flirt … Grell Sutcliff, I am so glad I am finally meeting you properly m'dear"

Grell stood frozen to the spot, the strange man that had never met him properly before, the man who wasn't anything special, knew about him. "How the hell do you know about me? Are you a stalker or something …?"

"No, no I can assure you I am no stalker, sit and get warm, you're still drenched after all" He grabbed two beakers from a shelf, walking into the other room. When he came back, the beakers were filled with what looked like tea. The grey mortician passed Grell one of the glasses before settling down in his arm chair hidden behind his wooden desk. Grell plopped himself on a coffin close to where the Undertaker sat. "William, Ronald, and nearly every Shinigami has told me about you"

"What, wait, what … Who are you?"

"Oh I am the Undertaker, and I have heard a lot about you, some good things but also quite a lot of bad things"

Grell lowered his head to look at the floor, "what have they said exactly?" Undertaker studied the reaper's face, feeling both curious and somewhat a bit empathic, he couldn't help but smile at the fact he knew what he would most likely say.

"Well, William said that you were always slacking and you never did anything on time, he said you were useless and that you needed to find a new hobby instead of running after that demon Sebastian hehehe … but Ronald said very opposite things to what William said, he was saying that you were a very nice person to spend time with, he said that you loved to go drinking with him and it always ended up with you and him telling each other your darkest secrets or just messing on and causing mischief, hmm even though I have only spent a short time with you so far I believe that what Ronald said is true and not what everyone else said … Ermm would you like a biscuit or something, you must be famished" Grell raised an eyebrow at him, he started to act strange like he was hiding something, like he wasn't telling him something.

"Undertaker, what are you hiding … Tell me what everyone has said …. Undertaker please" Undertaker let out an audible sigh, he turned to face Grell.

"Alright, but please don't get upset … actually you probably will but don't take it out on me, I'll let you cry on my shoulder if you want" He shot the redhead a small smile but instantly dropped his face "Everyone has told me that you are useless, a failure as a Shinigami, a waste of space, a lot of Reapers have said they would prefer to see you jump off a cliff and kill yourself then work with you. Every single one of them called you a slut, they told me you had probably slept with all of London, even William said he thinks that you have possibly slept around … but please believe me when I say I don't believe any of them"

A tear fell down Grell's face, he knew everyone hated him but he didn't think that they wanted him to kill himself. Undertaker stood, scurrying over to the crying Reaper. He hugged him, resting his head atop of his, stroking the long wet crimson hair, "Shhh, don't cry m'dear, they don't know a good thing when they see it" He chuckled as he looked down at the younger reaper who was staring back at him with slight sorrow in his eyes, they both smiled at each other for a while before Undertaker pulled away and looked down at his clothes. "Kehehe, looks like we're both going to have to dry off now, come on I have some spare clothes upstairs, you can borrow some if you want … but first you need a nice hot bath, this way"

He started to lead the soaked man out when he felt a tug on his sleeve, he stopped and turned to see Grell holding onto his arm, "You never told me about how you know all the Shinigami's?"

"Hehehe, isn't obvious dear, I am a Shinigami just like you … in your realm I am known as a legend but here I am just the plain old Undertaker, who loved his job too much" he moved his arm so his hand was resting in the others, "Shall we go and run you a bath then"

XXX

A blush ran across Grell's face as he followed the other man, hand in hand they made their way up to a small room, the room was black and grey like the rest of the place, there was a large tub in one corner, the taller man made his way over to it and started making a hot bath, "You can get changed in the other room across the hall if you want there should be some towels on the bed, use one if you wish" Grell walked across the hall to the other room, he opened the door and stepped in. The room was obviously his bedroom, there was a double bed surrounded by dressers and wardrobes.

He shut the door and got out of his wet clothes dumping them next to the door, he grabbed one of the light blue towels that was folded neatly on the bed and wrapped it around his waist. Walking back into the other room, he saw that the Undertaker had taken his cloak off, he was wearing a tight Grey short sleeved top that showed his very muscular torso, with thigh high leather boots and what looked like black trousers, the blush on the red heads face grew darker and his stomach started to tighten. He cleared his throat and walked up behind the dark Reaper, the older man stood about to turn around and walk away when he walked into the crimson reaper who was half naked, he gulped and tried to move out of the way but Grell put his hand on his chest, stopping him from going.

"Ermm … if it's ok with you, well you don't have to if you don't want to but would you be able to help me wash my hair" Undertakers eyes widened, a warm feeling rushed through his body. He nodded, "I'll just get you some spare clothes you can change into after, you can hop right into the water if you want" The feminine reaper smiled, he moved over to the water and dipped a finger in "Mmm, that feels nice" Undertaker quickly rushed into his room and pulled out, one of his old cloaks, _What is wrong with me, he just taking a bath it's no big deal I can do this … but he is everything I thought he was, beautiful, sexy, a delicate rose, how could anyone say anything bad about him … I want him to be mine, and no one else's …_ He was brought back to reality when he heard the splashing of water, he quickly got up with the clothes in hand and returned to the bathroom.

Grell was lying in the tub, one leg lifted out of the water resting on the side of the bath and his head leaning back, Undertakers started feeling a weird sensation throughout his body. "I've brought you one of my old cloaks, will that do" Grell quickly shot his head up looking the man in the door way, his blush became the same colour as his hair, he moved his leg back into the water and sat up properly.

"Yes, that will do perfectly, thank you" He smiled at the tall man before looking away, "Could you please wash my hair for me" Undertaker complied grabbing a bottle of shampoo and making his way over to the redhead, he knelt down behind him, grabbing a jug and filling it with water.

"Close your eyes" Grell quickly closed his eyes when he felt water being poured over him about three times; he felt a pair of hand slowly and gently massage his scalp. Undertaker rubbed his hand through the long hair, it was so silky and soft he thought he was rubbing his hands across silk, he finished rubbing all the shampoo into the red locks, quickly filled up the jug again. Leaning closer to the red heads ear he whispered "Close your eyes again" Grell felt a shiver run through his body as he closed his eyes again, he felt another three or four waves of water being poured over his head. "All done, would you like me to brush it for you?" Grell thought over the question for a bit, he didn't like people messing with his hair that much and he always brushed it but he didn't want this feeling to go away, he liked it, he wanted to keep Undertaker near him so he nodded.

Undertaker smiled grabbing a brush out of the drawers under the mirror, he proceeded to brush through the long locks, and he went as carefully as he could to prevent from pulling at any knots that had made their way into the beautiful hair. "Why were you wondering the streets on your own?"

"Hmm, oh, well William is still angry with me about Madam red and all those women, Sebastian is still being as cruel as ever and well no one else wants me around" The dark Reaper moved the brush slower through the man's hair as he listened.

"Well, you can always come here if you need someone to talk to" He dragged the brush through his scalp again, brushing over a sensitive spot on his head.

"Ahh, right there, that was nice" Undertaker couldn't take it anymore, he stopped brushing the red locks and threw the brush across the room, Grell felt the sudden disappearance of the brush and turned around. Before he had a chance to see what was wrong a pair of lips crashed in his, it took him a moment to process what had happened but then melted into it, he turned his full body round so he was kneeling and wrapped his arms around the grey mans neck deepening the kiss. Undertaker's arms snakes their way around Grells waist keeping tight hold of him. With every movement the kiss grew deeper, the grey haired man pulled away first, both men were panting heavily. Undertaker looked at the red head in shock_, Did I really just do that, SHIT, oh god I should have … but he didn't pull away, he actually wanted it and …_ before he could finish his thoughts the pair of rouge lips that he had just kissed were back on his and this time the kiss was more passionate, Undertaker slid his tongue from his mouth, sliding it along the bottom of the redheads lips asking for entrance, Grell gasped and Undertaker slid his tongue inside Grell's mouth.

For a while they fought for dominance before Grell gave up and pulled away "could we go in your room, it's really uncomfortable here" Undertaker went to grab the cloak he had brought in earlier but his hand was swatted away, "but without that or this" he grabbed the Undertakers top and pulled it over his head revealing his well toned body. Undertaker stood, picking up the wet reaper out of the bath tub, Grell wrapped his legs around the man's waist holding tightly. The grey reaper carried the other through to the other room laying him down on the bed and crawling on top of him. The kiss was reconnected, their tongues once again battling for dominance as their hands explored each other's bodies.

XXX

"Undertaker please, Nnhh …" Undertaker grabbed the red heads hip and bit down on his neck causing a loud moan to escape from his lips, "Un...Undert...Taker, AAHH" the mortician moved his hand to Grell's exposed member, grasping it in his hand he started to stroke up and down making the red reaper push his nails into the back of the well toned body in front of him. Undertaker stroked faster causing the younger man under him to try and buck his hips but was stopped by the other hand pushing him into the bed. "I'm go ... going to …" The smaller reaper threw his head back and gasped as his seed covered both his and Undertakers chests, he attempted to buck his hips into the others to ride out his orgasm.

A few moments later he finally calmed down, he breathing steadied. Undertaker took this as an opportunity to slick his fingers and started to prepare the younger reaper, he rubbed around the red heads hole before slowly pushing one finger inside. The crimson reaper gasped and dug his nails deeper into the older man's back drawing blood; Undertaker stopped moving his finger and leaned down to the younger man's ear.

"M'dear, may I ask you something?" The red reaper nodded, tears starting to form in his eyes, "Are you a virgin?" He leaned back to stare into beautiful green eyes through his bangs. The red reaper quickly connected their lips in a short kiss before pulling away, tears started to roll down the side of his face.

"Everyone says I sleep round but you are the first person to ever actually do anything like this to me. Some people say that they have slept with me or that they can hear moans coming from my room at night but I know that they are just causing gossip. I always wanted either William or Sebastian to be my first but I know that will never happened" More tears streamed down his face he moved one of his hands to cup Undertakers face. "That was until I met you … I want you to be my first, please Undertaker"

"Adrian, Adrian is my real name" He smiled down at the young reaper under him and leaned into his touch.

"Adrian, take me" Undertaker leaned down, capturing his lips into a very passionate kiss while adding another finger slowly, he thrusted his two fingers slowly in and out of the red reaper, the groans of pain slowly turned into moans filled with pleasure. The older reaper slowly opened his fingers, stretching the reaper properly.

Once he thought that he was fully stretched he removed his fingers from the reaper, aligning himself at the younger mans entrance. He leaned down closer to the redheads' ear, his warm breath tickling the side of Grell's neck, "Are you ready, m'dear?" the feminine reaper nodded slightly while holding onto the Undertakers shoulders. The elder reaper slowly pushed inside the red reaper making him wince and tighten around him, "Relax" he bit down gently on the reapers neck, entering him even more. He stopped to let the other adjust, kissing his neck a few more times before making his way up to his lip, capturing his lips in a heated kiss before Grell broke away panting.

"Adrian … Move Nnn … Please" He quickly reconnected the kiss, pulling out off him then thrusting back in. The younger reaper moaned into the Undertakers' shoulder, biting down hard causing blood to spill out. The grey reaper picked up his pace going slightly faster, until he hit the perfect spot inside the crimson man, making him arch his back and scream the older man's name. "A … Adrian … Aah … Harder, Faster … Please" the legendary reaper gripped the bed sheets tightly, thrusting into the feminine man harder, picking up more speed, until he could feel his climax slowly building up. He reached in between them, grabbing the redhead's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

The younger reaper clamped his lips back onto the morticians, pushing his tongue into the others' mouth, making their climaxes come faster. Eventually with one final pump of the elders' hand, the red reapers head fell back and he came into the Undertakers hand, the muscles around the grey reapers member tightened making his climax finally come and he released inside the younger reaper. With a few more thrusts they both collapsed, panting heavily. He pulled out of the redhead, rolling over and laying next to the other man.

"Grell" The red reaper looked up with drowsy eyes, staring into the older man's' bangs, "I don't want you to feel alone anymore, I want you to stay with me, I want you to be mine. I took a liking to you as soon as I found out that you were a reaper posing as a butler, you made me interested in you and when I asked around about you I could believe what I heard, I want you to be happy" Grell's eyes widened, a small smiled appeared on his face as his hand made contact with the Undertakers cheek.

"Thank you so much, I don't think I have felt like someone cared for me before. I will never leave your side … but …" the mortician raised a hidden eyebrow from under his bangs curious to what the younger one was going to say, "You have to stop the stalking me thing, it's so weird hehe" The grey Reaper let out a small chuckle as his arms wrapped tighter around the petite man.

"Of course, well I won't need to, now that I have you and I promise you everyone will know not to mess with you anymore or …" Undertaker lifted his bangs out of his face revealing his breath-taking green eyes to his lover, "they will be getting a visit from me" Grell stared into the bright green pools that were slowly making his mind go crazy, the legendary reaper gave a low cackle before leaning in to capture the luscious rouge lip in a passionate kiss, when they broke apart the feminine reaper rested his head on the man's chest and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day Grell made his way into the dispatch but as soon as he opened the door everyone was talking about him, shouting from the other side of the room to him, calling him names that would hurt him mentally until all fell silent. Grell knew exactly why everyone had stopped there fussing as a large shadow move into his view and a hand slid into his, everyone's jaws dropped at the site of Grell Sutcliff and the legendary Undertaker holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Shall we be on our way my dear, I don't think you want to be late do you?" The red reaper shook his head and giggled before stealing a kiss from his lover in front of everyone. As soon as they broke apart whispered could be heard from all around the room, both reapers started to make their way up the stairs towards the crimson man's office was, as soon as they arrived outside the door the grey reaper leaned forward, his lips an inch away from Grells ear, "I will be back soon love, I just need to take these to the library then I will be able to spend all the time in the world with you", with that he was gone, the young reaper entered his office and got straight to work.

About half an hour later Grell had almost finished his paperwork – for once – when William burst into his office looking pretty annoyed, "Grell you did not finish the paperwork I gave you yesterday, what is your excuse this time" the petite man rolled his eyes, reaching out his hand.

"Give them here, I will finish them after I have done these, it won't take too long" William expression turned from angry to shocked at what the other man just said, he placed the unfinished paperwork into the feminine hand before straightening his uniform then turning on his heels to work out but stopping when he saw the legend himself leaning against the doorframe. Undertaker saw Grell raise a finger to his lips and give a sexy wink before dropping his head back to his work, "You can come in you know, you don't have to stand there all day" Both lovers were trying to keep in their giggles at the expression on the cold reapers face.

"Sutcliff, don't you know how to talk to the legendary reaper, you should be kneeling before this man" the red reaper couldn't control himself anymore and burst into laughter, "what the hell are you laughing? I don't really care, you have work to do and it better be done or you're getting overtime" The expressionless reaper made his way out of the room when he was stopped by a long curved scythe blocking the door way.

"Now why would you do that? If something like that were to happen then I wouldn't be able to spend any time with this lovely young lady" Will looked between the two reaper who were now standing next to each other (At some point after the laughing he had gotten up and made his way over to them) and looked shocked, "You see my dear boy, if you take my beautiful women from me then I will not be able to ravish her" He grabbed to feminine man from behind and trailed kisses all over his neck, making the red reaper blush and giggle.

"So you've found another one to pull into your trap, well I hope you get what's coming to you" William was stopped once again by Undertaker scythe and angry eyes peeking through the grey bangs.

"Never say anything like that to my lover again, he is not the type of person to sleep around and he never has, I am his first and I will make sure that I am the only person that can enjoy everything about him" William gulped, nodding his head quickly while running out of the room. The red head turned, wrapping his arms around the older man, hiding his face in the man's chest. "What's wrong my dear?" Undertaker pulled him closer, stroking his back gently.

"No one has ever stood up to William like that and especially for me … Thank you Adrian" A smile graced the grey reapers lips, he tightened his grip around the younger reaper and nuzzled his face in the crimson locks.

"As long as you are with me, no one will ever say anything like that to you, I love you Grell Sutcliff" He pulled Grell's face closer to his, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes before they both broke apart panting; the feminine reaper snuggled back into the legendary reapers chest and smiled.

"I love you too darling" For the rest of the day the two finished up the paperwork, went back to the funeral parlour and held each other until they both fell asleep, this was their routine nearly every day for the rest of their lives.

THE END !


End file.
